Perdidos na Ilha, Dattebayo!
by Hyuuga Luh-Chan
Summary: Quatro... er... Jovens ficam presos numa ilha misteriosa habitada por smurfs 8D ... Tá, esquece o Summary. Leia a fic logo. xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo mundo sabe que Naruto não é meu, se fosse o Sasuke já teria morrido. Okbeijosmeliga.

_Lalalala – _Narrador

Juriscleudissom: Eu sou um ornitorrinco azul – Personagem.

Maria Josefina: _Ai, ai ai... _– Cochichando. (Tá certo isso? XD)

**O grupo caiu no buraco **– Ações/Sons/Qualquer outra coisa.

Bom, primeiro eu peço que vocês não me batam por causa dessa fic horrível, mas eu não a achei tão pior de ruim, e resolvi postar. P

Basicamente, é uma galera da pesada encarando altas aventuras numa ilha misteriosa! 8D

RESUMO DE SESSÃO DA TARDE!! MWHAHAHAH1!11!one!!

Bom... Leiam se quiserem, se não quiserem também, PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS! ò.ó

Tá, zuera...

Tá cheia de palavrões, piadinhas de duplo sentido, e etc... Vocês me conhecem...

Bom, "enjoyem" e "reviewziem" para me fazer feliz. 8D

**Perdidos na Ilha, Dattebayo! 8D (Créditos pro Aldebaran pelo título 8D)**

Sasuke: Porra, que merda, outra fic?

Naruto: É o que parece... oõ

Sasuke: Por que essa merda de nome de filme de sessão da tarde?

Sakura: Sei lá! ¬¬

Sasuke: Caralho, e porque a gente tá nessa Ilha? Essas roupas me deixam parecendo um pivete! Que nojo!

Naruto: Melhor do que aquele modelito do Orochimaru, aquilo é feio que nem o capeta...

Orochimaru: Ei! ò.ó

Sasuke: AHH! Você aqui?! Quero sair, me salvem! MEIDEI! TTTT

Itachi; Mas você acabou de entrar!

Sasuke: Caralho, agora eu quero sair MESMO! Vou fazer uma fogueira pra atrair a guarda costeira pra cá!

Orochimaru: Você pode queimar suas roupas. 8D

Sasuke: Boa idé... Ei! ò.ó

Sakura: Gente, vamos parar de nhé nhé nhé e fazer algo útil? ¬¬

Naruto: Nhé nhé nhé? o.õ

Itachi: Algo útil tipo...

Orochimaru: Queimar as roupas do Sasuke e fazer uma fogueira! 8D

Sasuke: Não! ò.ó

Itachi: Não acredito que troquei minha carreira promissora no "Casos de família" por isso... ú.ù

Naruto: Vamos analisar a situação. Temos uma garota, um hemafrodita pedófilo, um assassino ridículo, um garoto lindo e charmoso e um uke não assumido. ù.ú

Orochimaru: Claro que eu sou o garoto lindo e charmoso. 8D

Naruto: Não, você é o hemafrodita pedófilo. ò.ó

Orochimaru: Eu não sou pedófilo! Não coloquem rótulos em mim. u.u

Itachi: Eu sou quem?

Sakura: Você eu não sei, mas eu sou a garota. u.u'

Sasuke: _Mas eu pensei que eu era a garota..._

Todos: Anh?!

Sasuke: Nada, nada... e.e

Naruto: Você é o assassino...

Sakura: Credo, isso não é a novela das 8 não. ò.ó

_Os 5 jovens se dirigiram para a caverna adiante..._

Itachi: WTF? Ò.ó

Naruto: O que foi isso? D:

Sasuke: Deus?

Orochimaru: AI MELDELS! Ele veio me pegar pra pagar pelos meus pecados!

Sakura: Ninguém merece... ¬¬

Naruto: Quem disse que eu quero ir pra caverna? Eu quero ficar aqui! ¬¬

Orochimaru: Dependendo da caverna eu entro :3

Sasuke: Eu também vo ficar aqui!

Naruto: Então eu saio. ¬¬

Sasuke: Ahhh TT.TT

Itachi: Eu também não vo não. u.u

Sasuke; Agora eu também não fico aqui. ¬¬

Naruto: Errr... Sakura?

Orochimaru: Cadê ela?

**Todo mundo olha pra caverna.**

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: Sakura!

Itachi: AAH! OS SMURFS SEQUESTRARAM ELA!

Naruto: Que smurf o quê, cala a boca ai, pangaré. ¬¬

Sasuke: O que a gente faz?

Orochimaru: Suruba lemon. 8D

Naruto: ECA! Eu sou o único não-gay aqui?

Todos: ...

Naruto: Tá, esquece...

_E os 4 jovens se dirigiram para a caverna, procurando pela jovem seqüestrada._

Sasuke: Eu já disse que não quero entrar na caverna! ò.ó

Naruto: Mas a Sakura-chan...!

Itachi: Eu em, deixa ela lá! Eu não quero ser comido pelos Smigles.

Orochimaru; Não eram smurfs?

Itachi: Tudo a mema merda.

Ou entra na caverna ou eu mato todo mundo afogado. ò.ó 

Naruto: Caverna! ò.ó7

Sasuke: Só entro se for com o Naruto. u.u

Itachi: Afogado. 8D

**Todos aparecem dentro da caverna e a porta é bloqueada por um desmoronamento.**

Naruto: Ótimo. ¬¬

Sasuke: - **agarra no braço do Naruto**_ – _To com medo! T.T

Naruto: Credo, sai daqui, eu em! ò.ó

Orochimaru; - **acende uma lanterna e coloca embaixo do rosto – **Seven daaaays...

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Orochimaru; Hahaha, zuera! 8D

Itachi: Sua bicha, eu vou te bater até não poder mais! ò.ó

Naruto: Dá essa lanterna aqui! ¬¬

Orochimaru: Com prazer. 8D

Naruto: Eu disse LANTERNA, não bengala. ¬¬

Itachi: Vamos continuar ou não? ¬¬

Sasuke; Vamos, mas o Orochimaru vai na frente como escudo pro grupo. ò.ó

Orochimaru: Ei! ¬¬

Naruto: Vamo parar de lenga lenga e continuar! ò.ó

Sasuke: Tá, tá...

**O grupo sai andando na caverna, Orochimaru na frente como escudo.**

Itachi: Hoje a noite, aqui na selva, quem dorme é o leãoooo...

Sasuke: Cala a boca. ¬¬

Itachi: Auiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, amumba amumba auêêê!

Todos: CALA A BOCA! ò.ó

Itachi: Ok, ok... ú.ù

**Tlec.**

Naruto: Anh! Quem fez isso? ò.ó

Itachi; Foi o Sasuke!

Sasuke: Que eu, o quê! Tá bem louco? ¬¬

**Tlec!**

Sasuke; Ah!!

Itachi: São os smurfs!

Naruto: Cadê o Orochimaru? o.o

**Silêncio.**

Todos: ...

**Silêncio. Sasuke no maior cagaço agarrando Naruto.**

Naruto: Sai de mim. ¬¬

Orochimaru; Oi gente, eu...

Todos: AHHHHHH!

Orochimaru: Sou eu, sou eu!

Itachi; Piorou, se fossem os smurfs era menos medonho!

Sasuke: Onde você tava? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Sentiu minha falta, é? 8D

Sasuke: ¬¬

Orochimaru: Fui mijar, se você quisesse ver, podia ter pedido. e.e

Sasuke: Eca! Eu em!

Naruto: Parou a discussão ai! Vamos continuar... A gente tem que achar a Sakura-chan!

Orochimaru: Isso aí! ò.ó7

Itachi; Como se eu me importasse... ¬¬'

_A porra do grupo calou a boca e continuou andando. ¬¬_

Sasuke: Caralho, quem é você?! Quer parar de assistir e explicar porque a gente tá preso nessa merda de caverna! ò.ó

**Cri, cri ,cri...**

Naruto: Hahaha, ficou no vácuo! XD

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Tá, vamos andan...

**Tlec!**

**Itachi dá um grito fino.**

Sasuke: Credo, não acredito que você fez isso, Itachi. ¬¬

Naruto: Parecia o Sasuke gritando... Deve ser mal de família. ¬¬

Sauske: ¬¬

Itachi: Não fui eu!

Orochimaru: Claro que foi!

**Passa um vulto perto da parede.**

Naruto: MALDELS! O QUE É AQUILO?

Itachi: Os smurfs! Eles vieram! SEBO NAS CANELAS!!

Naruto: Cala a boca! Alguém vai lá ver o que é aquilo!

Sasuke: Vai você!

Naruto: Eu não! Eu sou o único macho do grupo, se eu morrer tá tudo perdido! Vai o Orochimaru!

Itachi: É, vai o Orochimaru! ò.ó

Orochimaru; Vai você, Uchiha! ¬¬ Você matou teu pai e tem medo de smurf?

Itachi: Tu matou um monte de gente também! Vai você!

Naruto: Porra, eu vou... Que merda. ò.ó

Itachi: Vai lá, Narutinho! Se acontecer alguma coisa você grita pra gente fugir!

Naruto: ¬¬

**Naruto anda até a sombra não identificada.**

Naruto: Ave Maria, cheia de graça... Por favor, se eu não morrer prometo que nunca mais vou ter fantasias sexuais com a coitada da Hinata... E também não vou mais apertar a bunda da Sakura-chan quando ela abaixar e falar que foi o Sai! Também não vou mais bater no Konohamaru! ... Tá, eu vou bater sim no Konohamaru, mas não me deixa ser atacado por nenhum smigle... Era smigle? Ou era smurf? ...

--------------------------X---------------------

Yo! 8D

Bom, essa fic veio na minha cabeça quando eu estava tentando dormir porque não tinha nada mais interessante pra fazer. O.õ

Anh... Bem, era pra ser uma oneshot, mas chegou na 7ª página, e eu resolvi postar assim mesmo, se tiver um número suficiente de reviews eu continuo, se não eu deleto mesmo. (isso não é chantagem não tá, só to falando porque eu vo deleta mesmo. e.e)

Ficou totalmente OCC ou OOC, sei lá como é isso... E muito idiota também, mas da um tempo, porque eu fiquei com vontade de escrever e nem ia postar. XD

Mas mudei de opinião! Não me matem. ºOº'

Então... reviews. Ou não né, só não vale me xingar. e.e


	2. Chapter 2

O pedido de vcs é uma ordem! Tá ae o capítulo! o/

Espero que gostem, e lembrando que se vocês me matarem não tem fic. ò.ó

ENJOY!

Ps.: VALEU PELAS IDÉIAS GALERINHAAAAAAA! Eu vou tentar usa-las!

--------------X------------

**Perdidos na Ilha, Dattebayo! - Cap 2**

Bicho não identificado: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bicho: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto: AHHHHHHHH... Neji?

Neji: Naruto?

Naruto: Neji?

Itachi: Naruto?

Neji: Itachi?

Naruto: Itachi?

Neji: Naruto?

Itachi: Agora tudo faz sentido!

Neji: Faz?

Itachi: Menos uma coisa.

Todos: ¬¬

Itachi: Quem é esse cara?

Neji: Meldels, você não me reconhece? o.o

Itachi: Não, a maconha prejudicou minha vista, eu não enxergo direito mais. ú.ù

Naruto: Ah tá...

Orochimaru: Agora TUDO faz sentido! 8D

Naruto: Faz? o.o

Orochimaru: Sim! Nós achamos o Neji pra poder fazer lemon grupal!

Neji: WTF! Ò.ó

Naruto: Quer parar de pensar em LIMÃO e nos ajudar a procurar a Sakura?

Orochimaru: Não consigo, é a minha natureza. TT.TT

Itachi: Fala sério. ¬¬

Naruto: Neji, como você veio parar aqui?

Neji: Eu acordei numa Ilha, ai alguém falou uma coisa sobre entrar na caverna, ai eu apareci aqui dentro e fui atacado por uns bichos azuis...

Itachi: São os Smurfs!!! D:

Naruto: Parou a enrolação, vamos seguir com a busca. u.u

Todos: Hai!

---------------------X-------------------

_Sakura acorda numa cela feia e fedida._

Sakura: Anh? Aonde é que eu... Puta meu, quem peidou aqui? Ò.ó

Tenten: Não fui eu. o.o

Hinata: F-fui e-eu... º////º

Sakura: Caralho, que que você comeu? Ovo podre?

Tenten: Que horror... Não dá nem para respirar aqui...

Smurf: CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS TODAS!

Sakura: Quem é você pra me mandar calar a boca, seu anão gordo e feio?! ò.ó

Smurf: - _aperta o botãozinho e da um choque em Sakura _– Mwhahahahhaahah!

Tenten: Credo! o.õ

Sakura: Ai... _Torrada pelo choque. XD_

Tenten: O que vocês querem com a gente? ò.ó

Smurf: Calem a boca, vadias! Vocês vão ficar ai pra sempre, até morrerem secas e serem comidas pelas baratas! HOHOHOHO!

Hinata: BARATAS! ºOº

Sakura: Meldels, onde tem um inseticida quando a gente mais precisa? ¬¬

Smurf: Calem a boca, ou eu mando choque em todas!

Meninas: Tá, tá...

-------------------X------------------

_O grupo ainda andava pela caverna, Orochimaru praticamente pendurado em Itachi, Sasuke agarrado no braço do Naruto, Neji servindo como escudo número 2._

Itachi: Orochimaru, me larga, você pesa que nem um hipopótamo. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Não é minha culpa se seu físico não está em forma. ò.ó

Sasuke: Ninguém manda ficar batendo punheta na frente do PC ao invés de treinar. ò.ó

Itachi: Pelo menos eu tenho pinto, manézão. ¬¬

Sasuke: E quem disse que eu não tenho? Ò.ó

Orochimaru: Ele tem, eu já vi. u.u

Sasuke: Xiu, noob! ò///ó

Naruto: Eu mereço... ¬¬'

Neji: Eu to vendo alguma coisa... o.o

Itachi: Sério? Eu não to vendo porra nenhuma...

Sasuke: Sério, maconha faz mal pra saúde. Você já é debilitado, se continuar fumando vai ficar parecendo a Dercy Gonçalves. u.u

Orochimaru: Não fale mal da nee-san! Ò.ó

Itachi: Cuida da tua vida. ¬¬

**Tlec.**

**Orochimaru se joga no colo do Itachi.**

Orochimaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Itachi: Gaaaawr!! Muito... Pesado... – **capota**

Naruto: WTF. ¬¬'

Neji: Ah! Olha ele lá! Tá vindo pra cima da gente!! CORRE!

Itachi: PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO!

Orochimaru: Não me larga aqui! TT.TT

Naruto: Rápido, nesse buraco! ò.ó

Sasuke: Opa! 8D

**Neji, Naruto, Itachi e Sasuke pulam no buraco.**

Orochimaru: NOOOOOOOOOOO! - **Slow motion.**

Smurf: Agora você vem com a gente!

-------------------X-------------------

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da Ilha...

_Shikamaru, Shino e Chouji. (CCS – Cerviço Cecreto Sentral) estavam acorrentados numa cela, vigiados por um pônei cor-de-rosa com uma tatuagem de arco-íris na bunda. (My Little Poney pra quem não sabe)._

Shikamaru: Eu tinha uma dúzia de cocos tão bonitinhos, que achei melhor enfileiraaaaar! Coquinho, cocão, com seu cabeção...

Pônei: SHUT UP! ¬¬

Shikamaru: Ninguém tem liberdade de expressão aqui? ú.ù

Pônei: Não, ainda mais se for pra cantar música de filme da Disney! ¬¬

Shino: Senhorita Pônei, qual seu nome?

Pônei: Eu sou homem. ¬¬

Todos: ò.o

Shino: Errr... tá, qual seu nome então?

Pônei: Euflauzino. u.u

Shikamaru: Credo, isso é nome de laxante! o.õ

Shino: É, deu até vontade de usar o banheiro agora... xD

Chouji: Tem certeza que a sua mãe gostava de você?

Pônei: CALEM A BOCA! ò.ó

Shino: Continua sendo melhor do que "Shikamaru". Sério, seu pai tava bêbado quando te deu esse nome, né? ú.ù

Shikamaru: Alguém pediu sua opinião? ¬¬

Chouji: Círculo de veados! 8D

Shikamaru: Cala a boca, saco de banha. ¬¬

Chouji: Oraaa seu...!

Pônei: Se vocês não calarem a boca vão servir de comida pras lagartixas! Ò.ó

Shino: Você está ciente de que lagartixas não comem carne humana, certo? 8P

Pônei: Eu cabulei as aulas de biologia. u.u

Shikamaru: Aff, desde quando pôneis vão à escola? ¬¬

Pônei: Xiu, fiquem quietos ou eu mato todo mundo! Ò.ó

Chouji; Estou sendo ownado por um eqüino cor-de-rosa... Fala sério. ¬¬'

-------------------X-------------------

_Na cela das garotas..._

Tenten: A lua me traiu, acreeeditei que era pra valer!

Sakura: Qualquer coisa menos Calypso, tá? ¬¬

**Orochimaru cai de um buraco no teto.**

Orochimaru: Arg! x.x

**Orochimaru desmaia. Meninas começam a cutucar com uma vareta.**

Hinata: Ele tá vivo? o.o

Tenten: Não sei, mas é melhor não encostar, vai que ele tem Aids? ú.ù

Sakura: Essa raça é muito rara, acredito que o nome científico seja "Hemafroditius Pedófilus", mas posso não estar certa. u.u **cutucando com a vareta.**

Tenten: Você viu isso aonde? o.õ

Sakura: Animal Planet. 8D

Orochimaru: **Extremamente tonto – **Eww... Tá tudo girando... Hmm... De quem é a vareta? 8D

Meninas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Orochimaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – **acordado.**

Meninas: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Orochimaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH...Orochimaru? o.õ

Orochimaru: Sakura, amiga! ºOº

Sakura; Porque você tá aqui? o.õ

Tenten: Credo, conhece a desgraça? o.õ

Sakura: Infelizmente. u.u

Orochimaru: A gente entrou na caverna pra te procurar, mas eu fui atacado pelos smurfs e vim parar aqui! ºOº

Tenten: Ah... A gente também.

Orochimaru: Onde a gente tá? o.õ

Hinata: Boa pergunta. u.u

Smurf: Pronto, voltei do meu almo... Ei! Quem é você? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Eu sou...

Sakura: O nome dela é Catilce! Ò.ó

Tenten: Anhé? Ó.ó

Smurf: Mentira! Vocês estão mantendo um homem... Ou seja lá o que for isso... Preso ai dentro! Ò.ó Ou ele sai ou eu frito todo mundo! ò.ó

**Meninas empurram Orochimaru pra fora.**

Orochimaru: Ai! x.x

Meninas: Boa sorte. o.o'

Orochimaru: Traíras! Ò.ó Vocês vão pagar caro!

Smurf: Cala a boca, você vai ser levado ao Mestre agora! u.u

Orchimaru; Ele tem tanquinho? 8D

Smurf: Cale a boca se quiser viver. ò.ó

Orochimaru: Tá...

**Smurf leva Orochimaru arrastado pelo corredor.**

-------------------X-------------------

Neji: Ai! Tá apertado aqui! x.x

Naruto: Seja lá quem for que está com a mão na minha bunda, tire agora! ò.ó

Sasuke: u.u

Itachi: Sasuke, quer fazer o favor de tirar a mão de debaixo do meu sobretudo? Ò.ó

Sasuke: Não sou eu que to com a mão, não!

Neji: Nem eu. Só faria isso se você tivesse seios. u.u

Todos: ... Naruto. ¬¬

Naruto: Ops...!

Itachi: Depois fala que não é baitola, né? Ham! ¬¬

Naruto: E eu não sou! Ò.ó

Sasuke: Fala sério, você tá preso num buraco, com quatro homens e tava com a mão dentro o sobretudo do Itachi! Ò.ó

Naruto: Se eu soubesse que era tão pequeno aqui, eu tinha entrado sozinho e deixado vocês serem comidos pelos Smurfs! u.u

Neji: Err... Que tal parar de falar e dar um jeito de sair daqui? ú.ù

Naruto: ótima idéia!

Depois de muito tempo pensando, os quatro jovens descobrem que tinha uma escada pra sair do buraco.

Itachi: Por que raios tem uma escada aqui? ¬¬

Naruto: DEPOIS DE MUITO TEMPO? Você está subestimando a minha inteligência! Ò.ó

Neji: Deixa pra lá, agora a gente já saiu mesmo!

Sasuke: É. u.u

Naruto; Tá... e como a gente vai encontrar a Sakura-chan?

Neji; A gente pode seguir o rastro que eles deixaram no chão quando arrastaram o Orochimaru.

Itachi: Não, tá maluco é?! Vamos... SEGUIR OS RASTROS NO CHÃO! Genial! Eu sou o máximo! 8D

Neji: ¬¬'

Itachi: Létis gou!

Todos: Simata... ¬¬

_E assim, os 4 jovens seguiram saltitantes pela grande caverna, a procura da Sakura-chan! O que vai acontecer? Descubra no próximo episódio de "PERDIDOS NA ILHA, DATTEBAYO!" _- WTF. o.õ

------------------------X-----------------------

AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mais um capítulo!1!!!one!!

Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews!!!

E só clicar ali no "Go" embaixo e escrever o que vier na sua mente!

/o/ Bái, pípou!

OBS.: Pra quem não entendeu a piada com o Shikamaru, o nome significa "Círculo deVeados". Feio, né? XD


End file.
